Forbidden Passions
by Kittielover
Summary: One night of passion turns deadly for all involved! A Hermione/Draco slash with Harry and Ron involved
1. The Forbidden Night

( I don't own any of the characters. This is purely my imagination. I hope you like it!)

In the dark corridor of the school, she tried to hid the light from her wand. She knew that

would get expelled if she was caught, but she couldn't resist the temptation. She was tired of

being a good girl all the time. This was her moment of pure rebellion. She had being meeting

him for the last 3 years. Her passions heighted as she rounded the corner towards the Great Hall

and she opened the door and saw him. She smiled to herself and she came up to him, they

embraced and their lips met with prefect familarity. She ran her hands though his blonde hair

and his hands went to shape her bottom. She lifted his shirt up and kissed each of his nipples,

which he prieced recently. He lifted her shirt up and bit her neck leaving a bruise which she knew

will have to be explained tomorrow. She quicky undid his pants and pulled them down to his

ankles, as he lifted her skirt. They knew they had to be quick in case the Headmastered decided

to go on a walk. he entered her and she started to move, their movements prefectly matched to

bring them to the prefect climax. After they finished they went their seperate ways not knowing

that Harry had saw the whole thing, and was completely shocked. He had noticed that they both

were in the Great Hall on his map and went to see if Hermonie needed help. He didn't know what

to do or say but he did know he was angry.

( if you want to find out tell me and I'll write more!!!!!)


	2. The Secrets Out

Harry Potter was famous, and he knew it. It made him very uncomfortable, so he knew that

he should not say anything about last night to anyone else but Hermione. He just didn't know how

to bring it up. He thought about it all night long. He wanted to tell Ron, because he asked all night

long what was wrong, but he couldn't even sort his thoughts on what he saw. He was so confused

but he knew it had to be soon. Hermione was walking down the hall and he grabbed her arm and

pulled her to the secret room that they practised the spalls to fight Voldemort.

"I saw you last night with Draco" He said. he was straight to the point, because he didn't know what

else to do. " How long has this been going on?"

Hermione looked shocked and then embaressed. SHe looked at her feet tell Harry that it's been

more than one night. She was then angry that he spied on her and that her secret was finally out.

"For about 3 years" She said shocking Harry with her on bluntness. She was tired of being a good

girl and she suddenly didn't care who knew. She spun around quicky and walked out of the room.

She located Draco, walked up to him, spun him around and kissed him fully on the lips. Without

realizing the conquences of thier actions they made out for a few seconds. With that she went to class and sat down next to Ron,

" I've been seeing Draco for 3 years secretly and if you have a problem with it get up and walk away

Ronald, because I don't want to hear it!" She said then got up and sat by herself.

Ron looked confused and then it sunk in and he got really red, without saying a word he walked up

to Droce and punched him in his face. A few girls screamed as Ron just kept hitting him.

"Ronald Wesley go to the headmasters office now" Said professor Flitwick. "you too Mr. Malfoy"

"Your dead Wesley!" Draco sneered though a bloody nose and walked out.


	3. Hermonie's Big Problem

Hermonie's Big Secret

Hermonie couldn't believe the test results. She took 16 of them an the all came out the same.

She was in complete shock. She knew she had to go to the doctor but she didn't know how to

tell her parents that she had been sleeping with someone already. She was only 16 but she had been sleeping with Draco for 3 years,since she was 13. She knew she had to tell someone that she trusted, and she knew Ron was still mad at her for what happened at school at weeks ago. She wrote Harry telling him what was going on. she tried to get some sleep but all sh could think about the fact she was pregnant with Draco's baby. She remembered every touch, every feeling of his skin, and she got moist, by the time her dorm mates went to sleep, she had a fire in her that was too hot to contain. The horomones of he pregnancy was kicking in and she had to find Draco. She snuck into the boys dorm and took a peek at Harry's map, bu as sh was looking she noticed how good Ron looked as he slept. She was so hot then she hurried up at the map. She saw that Draco was in the Great Hall pacing, waiting for her. She took off quicky without realizing she woke up Ron. He followed her to the Great Hall and saw Hermonie and Draco in the heat of passion. The jelously in his heart grew till he couldn't take it any more. He went back to the dorm, and snuck in to the girl's dorm. He noticed the letter, and whn he read it, it made his heart drop to the floor. He stormed out of the door and into the Great Hall. Hermoine was touching and feeling Draco's skin, she nipped and licked his ears and chest. nothing was going to stop her from being withthe fathr of her child, she never even noticed Ron standing there red and furious. She pulled him into her and he entered her without a single hestation. The movements were so perfect, she felt the climax come quickly and several times. She felt him climax. Then she heard the one voice she never expected, Ron's. She looked up and gasped. He had been standing there the whole time. Sheknew he knew about the baby. The look in his eye's and she knew he was going to tell.

" How could you be so think Hermione? How are you going to hide a baby from everyone? What the BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!!???????" He yelled, loud enough to wake the painting.

All of a sudden Voldamort came in and took Hermoine, Ron and Draco and vanished without a trace.


End file.
